Lyllith, That's Me, Hosts the KCA
by LyllithWho
Summary: And it's just that! In this Fic, Lyllith's band, F.O.N, are the lead guests on the KCA! And guess who get's to host the whole thing? Funny, slightly romantic, and revenge filled fun! Rated for lang and teen fun!
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, that's right. I get to host the KCA! Woo! So, in this fanfic, I am a famous singer and everybody loves me! YAY! But, since that will never happen, I thought I'd write a fanfic about it! So, here we go!**

**But, I will be mostly using songs written by REAL famous people that no one really knows, okay? WOO!**

_You're so obvious_

_You're so oblivious_

_And now you wonder why_

_You're the one alone_

_So don't apologize_

_You don't even realize_

_You screwed it up this time_

_Now you're the one alone_

I sang as loud as I could, trying to hear myself over the screaming crowd. I was sweating, singing, dancing, playing guitar all at once and it was killing me.

But I loved it! I started a new song…

When I hit the last, loud note on my guitar, the crowd got even louder. But, at the volume that they had been two seconds ago, that seemed impossible. Fans prove me wrong all the time…

"Goodnight, New York!" I screamed into my microphone with all I had in me, pumping my fist in the sweaty air above me. The crowd did the same, jumping as they did so. I walked off the large black stag and handed my guitar to one of the stage managers. Me and my band of friends ran into our dressing room where about fifty fan's screamed for us, waving their passes at the muscular guard. Once we were inside, we had two minutes before autographs had to be signed.

"You were great, Lylli!" Eric, my drummer, yelled over the noise coming from outside the locked door. "Great job on that last one, you really killed 'em!"

"Thank, bro." We hugged quickly and I ran up to my bass play, Vanya. "You rocked, dude!"

"Thank you, thank you!" She bowed, her long green hair flying over her face. Vanya stood up strait and her hair fell behind her, a green waterfall. "You were very good in that last number. Nice back flip, by da way." Vanya hugged me, and then walked over to give Eric a kiss.

Someone picked me up from behind and swung me around, making me scream and laugh.

"You were amazing, Lyllith!" Jafar laughed with me, setting me down and pulling me into a hug. My big brother was the only one in m family who supported my singing carrier. So, I lived with him here in New York, and the two of us watched my road to stardom get longer.

"Thanks," I hugged him tightly and then let go.

"Okay, _F.O.N._ here comes the first couple fans," My manager, Peter, opened the doors and four girls walked in. They all wore shirts with me and Vanya and Eric on them. One girl's shirt said 'Marry Me ERIC!' I laughed at that.

"Oh. My. God!" The blond girl yelled, "We're, like, your biggest fans!" A black haired girl, an emo, walked up to me.

"Can I have your autograph?" She asked in a raspy voice, most likely from screaming at the concert.

"Yeah, but who am I making it out to?" I replied, taking the poster she held out to me. I was on it, smiling in my signature outfit: A white tank top and a black pair of skinny jeans. My socks didn't match and I wore flip-flops.

"My name is Lizzy," She said, a smiling creeping to her black painted lips.

"Short for something?" I asked her as I signed the poster.

"Elizabeth, not a very uncommon name like yours." Lizzy laughed.

"Psh, I like it." I handed the poster back to her and she held up her camera.

"May I?" Lizzy asked hesitantly.

"Of course," I looked over at my brother. "Jafar, come take a pic of me and Lizzy."

"You got it," After he did, Jafar handed the camera back to Lizzy.

"Thank you so much," She said to me.

"Peace out, Liz!" I yelled as she walked over to Vanya and Eric, the two others—a blond and a pink headed one—came over to me.

"Oh, wow! You were so awesome tonight! You, like, totally rocked!" They were obviously preps, and I don't like preps.

"Why thank you," I said, bowing. "Can I sign something for you?"

"Yes! EEEE!" They said in unison, and handed me pictures of myself. "Names?"

"Kelly!"

"Kelsey!"

"You got it," I signed them quickly, and took a few photos with them.

"Okay, Lizzy! We're going now!" They yelled at their smaller friend. She was posing for a picture with Vanya, but they pulled her away. "God, Lizzy! Why are so frickin' slow?!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Lizzy tried to pull out of her sister's hold but she couldn't.

"Oh, wait. Hold up girl friend," I called to them. The two older ones—Bitchy and Bitchly—squealed as I walked up to them with a smile. "Not you two. Lizzy," I said to her pulling her away. The other two's jaws fell down and they looked at Lizzy with a glare. "Are your parents coming to pick you up?"

"Yeah, in about twenty minutes." She answered me, a smile in her eyes.

"Well, you can hang out back here with me until then." I turned to her sisters, "You two should go wait outside for your mom. Just tell her to come back here to pick up my girl Liz, okay?"

"Um, sure. Yeah," And then they were gone. And I was laughing with Lizzy.

"Make yourself at home, girl. Food's right there, free signed CDs next to the food, take all you want." I patted her shoulder and she smiled up at me.

"Thanks, Lyllith." Lizzy ran up to the tables.

"Call me Lylli," I called to her as she grabbed some food.

"That was nice, Lyl." Jafar said as the next group of people came in. Six guys. All wearing 'I 3 Lyllith' T-shirts.

"Dudes," One of them shushed the rest. "Hi, Lyllith. I'm Devon and this is Ben, Tim, Greg, Hector, and John. We're your biggest fans." Devon laughed. "Can we get a photo?"

"Yeah," I let them crowd around me and hug me as Jafar took the photo. "There ya go." They were all trying to keep their cool.

"Thank you so much, Lyllith!" They yelled as they walked out. And, so on and so forth. Fans come in, Fans go home. And, after all the backstage people were gone, it was just me, my band, my brother, and little Lizzy.

"So, Liz," I said, sitting down next to her on the couch. "Is your sister always like that?"

"Yes," The young girl sighed. "The only reason I got to come is because I'm doing a school report on you. It's a big report, so I wanted to get all the info I needed from watching your concert."

"Well, let's do better than that!" I laughed, "What school do you go to, and what grade? And do you have a video camera?"

"Maple Grove, and I'm in seventh, and yes?"

"Let me see it," She handed it to me. "Vanya, Eric! Come 'ere! Jafar, hold the camera!" He did and Vanya and Erin sat down on the couch with me and Lizzy. Erin sat with his arm around her shoulders and Lizzy blushed.

"You're on in three, two one!" Jafar said as he hit RECORD.

"Hey, Maple Grove seventh graders! This is Lyllith—"

"Vanya!"

"And Eric!"

"And we are helping out my girlfriend Liz here with her school project. So, Liz, are there any questions you want to ask us?" I said, smiling at her.

"Well, how does it feel to be famous?" Lizzy asked, leaning into Eric. He let her.

"Well, it's awesome! We meet so many people and go so many different places." I laughed.

"But, sometimes, it's, like, really hard, ya know?" Erin said to her. "Being under pressure all the time, like, making sure you don't mess up at concerts and recordings…It's still cool, but yeah."

"Vanya, what's it like to be dating a band member?" Lizzy asked my best friend.

"Awesome. I'm in a band with my best friend and boyfriend, it's perfect. Yeah, we fight, we yell, we scream, but hey! We have fun!" Vanya laughed, running a hand through her green hair.

"Well, that's about all I can think of right now. Oh! One more! Lyllith, my brother wants me to ask you; are you single?" Lizzy asked me, biting her lip.

"Okay, well…" I turned to the camera, "Let this be a message to the world! You seventh graders are the first ones to know; I, Lyllith Fon, am single! And I love it!" I did a little screamer move and Lizzy laughed.

Jafar turned off the camera as an older woman walked in with Peter and the other two bitchy girls.

"Hey mom," Lizzy said as she stood up and walked over to her.

"Well, thank you for watching my daughter, Ms. Fon." The old chic said to me.

"No prob, Grams." I replied. "Check ya later, girl friend." I gave Lizzy a hug and watched them leave.

"That was cool," Erin said as Vanya sat in his lap. "But did you really mean that?"

"Mean what?" I asked him, turning around to the food.

"That you're happy being single?" Vanya finished for him.

"Yeah. Why would I want to have a dude following me around all the time?" I laughed, "No offence to you two."

"None taken," They both said.

"And I quote myself; _I don't need a-you to be a-me!" _I sang the little part of my song and did a small dance. Erin and Vanya cheered me on, so I continued.

_I'm just a loner_

_Can't you see?_

_I don't need you_

_And I don't care if you need me!_

_I'm still alone_

_I don't need you to see_

_That I don't care_

_I'm still me!_

"Woo!" Peter said as he walked up to us, "That's great! Just great! And, I have even better news! Guess what hot, teen band is going to be the number one guests at the Kids' Choice Awards? That's right! You guys!"

"Sweet! Here I come Ashton!" Vanya jumped up and danced, Erin snorted. "What? He's so yummy!"

"Yeah, sure!" He laughed.

"AND!" Peter continued, "Guess what lead singer of said hot, teen band is going to host the awards?!"

"What!" I yelled, excited.

"That's right, doll face! You!" Peter hugged me, and shook me. "You start filming commercials next week! So, we gotta move!"

"Okay! WOO!" Vanya screamed, "Road trip, here we come!"

**~Lalalalala~**

"—Kids' choice, 2009!" The intercom voice said before the camera switched.

"Hosted by me," I said, and then I sang, "_You gotta be here. You gotta come here. You gotta come right on back to me! 'Cuz if you never come here. You're not gonna be missed, dear! Just come on back to me!" _

"Lyllith Fon hosts KCA 2009, with live performances by the Jonas Brothers, Miley Cyrus, Jesse McCartney, and many more!"

"Plus, the premier of my band's new song, _Runaway. _All of it live, strait from Hollywood. Be there, because this year—" I pulled the lever that hung to my right and I was covered in green slime. "—The slime, just got smilmier. And the awesome—" I hit a few notes that were near impossible as the camera switched to quick scenes from music videos and scenes from movies and other flashes of famous people. "—Just got awesomely better."

"KCA, 2009. Hosted by Lyllith Fon! March 28th, at eight pm. Only, on Nick!"

"Annnnnd…CUT!" Some director yelled, "That's a wrap!"

**I don't care if no one likes this Fanfic, I'm gonna write it anyways! WOO!**

**Peace, love, vampires, and WHOS!**

**~Lyllith!**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY! Here we go! I do not own any of these famous people or their songs or their complete awesomeness! WOO!**

"So, Lylli, baby," Peter, my manager, began. "This is gonna be great! Just think, just think about it!" He held his tan hands up in front of him as we waited in our seats. Vanya, Eric, Peter and I were sitting in the airport, surrounded by whispering people, waiting to get on our flight to California. We were going by private jet, of course, but we still had to sit in a public airport until our jet showed up.

"Think about what?" I asked, sipping my soda.

"You! Vanya! Eric! Live, hosting the most watched teen/child awards show in America! People will love that you're still in touch with your child side!" He clapped a few times, waking Vanya who was sleeping on my shoulder.

"W-what? Are we there?" She looked around, he green hair a mess.

"Go back to sleep, chicky." I patted her forehead and she mumbled a few times before beginning to snore again.

"Now, Lylli, do you see how exciting this is?" Peter said, shaking my non-Vanya filled shoulder.

"I'm excited, yeah, but only because I get to see my celeb crushes live." I wiggled my eyebrows and laughed, "I can't wait!"

"Wait!" Peter exclaimed, waking Vanya again. "You have celebrity crushes that are going to perform? Who?! This will make a great story in the next issue of _Cosmo." _He pulled out his sketch pad and began to jot a few things down.

"Mr. March," A smiling lady came over to him. "Your party's flight has arrived. If you'll just follow me," And we all got up, Eric and I pulling Vanya along with us. The attendant led us to a boarding gate where she helped us with our bags, and then took us onto our black, green, red and purple splatted jet.

There were exactly ten seats in this jet: eight in the back, really BIG ones for the passengers. For us… And then the two for the pilots. The inside was full of pictures of us on tour, us with fans, us sleeping, us as kids. Just full of us, and it felt very homey. The seats were colored according to who sat there. Vanya's seat was Orange, her favorite color, Eric's was neon blue, and Peter's was a professional shade of black. Mine was white, but a long time ago, I took a paintball gun to it. So, it was a very messy, very fun rainbow color. We all had our own set of two extra large seats, I was in the back right row, Vanya next to me. Eric and Peter up front. Everyone had their personal TV and laptop with On Demand and CLEAR internet service; even while we flied across the seas.

"So! Everyone get comfy! It's a five hour flight and we'll try to make it as pleasant as we can. And thank you for choosing _California Flights." _The attendant said, smiling. "I'm Alice and I will be your head attendant today. If you have any questions or concerns, just let me know! My assistant, Jessica, will help you as well! Please, take your seats as we prepare for takeoff!"

"Hey, Lylli," Vanya called from her seats across the way from me. "Can I?"

"Sure, come on." I waved her over. Vanya is terrified of flying, but once we're in the air, she's fine. She just has to sit next to someone during takeoff and the landing.

Vanya ran across the aisle and quickly buckled herself into the seat next to me.

"Thanks," She said as she pulled out her head phones. "What do ya want to listen to?"

"How about—" I pulled out my full-head head phones and turned on my personal music system. "—Just Want You To Know, by the Backstreet Boys?"

"I still don't understand why you listen to them," Vanya laughed. "They're good and all, but why did you start listening to them? They don't seem like your usual style."

"I would tell you, but you'd laugh at me." I chuckled as we both plugged in and the music began.

_Lookin' at your picture_

_From when we first met_

_You gave me a smile that I could never forget_

_And nothing I could do could protect me from you_

_That night_

We were both singing along, horribly seeing as we both couldn't hear ourselves at all. But, alas, we were loud and proud.

"Lylli, Vanya! Shut up!" Erin laughed, yelling at us from his seat. "At least sing something good!"

So, we just sang louder.

_So I just want you to know_

_That I've been fighting to let you go_

_Some days I make it through_

_But then there's nights that never end_

_I wish that I could believe_

_That there's a day you'll come back to me_

_But still I have to say_

_I would do it all again_

_I just want you to know_

And the song eventually ended, much to my disappointment, and we pulled our headphones off and just began to talk.

"Thank God!" Eric called as he noticed the end of our little show.

"Shut up, you know you like it." I stuck my tongue out at him and Vanya made a weird face.

"I do like it! And the people of YouTube will love it, too!" Eric laughed, showing us his video camera.

"You didn't!" Vanya yelled back, laughing with him.

"Can't wait for us to be in the air! Internet here we come!" Eric stuck his tongue right back at me and I flipped him off.

"You're lucky you're over there, pretty boy!" I giggled, "I can't leave Vanya alone over here! You're lucky she's afraid, dude."

"Great! One good thing comes from my fears! Joyous!" My green haired friend laughed.

"So, boy and girls," Peter said, clapping. "We are going to rock these kids' worlds! All we need is the perfect performance! So, that means new wardrobe, new hair color for you Eric, AND! We need to make sure the world sees your new tattoo, Vanya! Kids love hardcore people!"

"Great! We can become that bad influence king and queens! Whoop and whoop!" Vanya fake cheered.

"And! Lylli, we need to let the world know that you are available! Do you know how many boys will buy your albums if they know you're single? Thousands!" Peter exclaimed.

"Yes, great. Boys with high testosterone levels having wet dreams about me. Lovely." I smiled, snickering.

"So, that means Eric will finally buy one of our albums!" Vanya yelled loudly, cracking up. Eric blushed and laughed.

"Very funny, dearest."

"Attention everyone, this is your captain speaking. We have reached our heights and you may now move about the cabin. Thank you!" And click, went the overcome.

"Yay! Safety at last!" Vanya got up and sat down in her own seat, snuggling in and fell asleep right before the attendant came out and woke her up.

"Everyone," Alice said, still smiling. "We have refreshments ready for whenever you want them! Just ring the bell and Jessica or myself will bring you what you want!"

I hit the button and the short, black haired one—Jessica—came over, smiling.

"What would you like, Ms. Fon?" She asked in a British accent.

"No formalities; I'm Lylli." I chuckled, smiling back. "I would like a Pepsi, with some milk in it."

Her eyes glowed, "I had a feeling you would say that, so I brought this!" She pulled the cart from behind her. On it was two, really big bottles of Pepsi and a gallon of milk. Also, about ten things of spray whipped cream. Heaven…

"Wow, thank you!" I stood up and began to make my drink.

"Um, Ms. Fon—Lylli, may I have your autograph?" Jessica asked shyly.

"Anyone who brings me my milk and Pepsi deserves more than an autograph. How about this? After I enjoy my drink, and maybe a little lunch, me and you will take some pictures and we'll all sign some t-shirts." I suggested, piling whipped cream on top of my mixed drink.

"Oh, um, thank you so much!" She blushed.

Gosh, I loved meeting fans…

"Sure! Thanks for the drink," And then she was gone, geeking out in her little attendants' quarters.

**~Lalalalala~**

"That was fun!" Eric said as he got into our limo at the California Airport. He sat next Vanya and sat with Peter in the seat across from them.

"Yeah, nothing like a five hour flight to wake you up." Vanya yawned, leaning against Eric and falling asleep…Again.

"So, we are heading for the Nick hotel were all of the stars with be staying for the next three weeks! Get ready to meet some—oh Lylli!—Celeb crushes! Ha ha!" Peter shook my shoulders, and I blushed.

"Yeah, sure." And the ride to the rather large, five star hotel was short. Once we were in our separate room, ours were on the top floor, since we were the lead guests, we all settled in. Vanya and I shared, and Eric and Peter shared a room. It was a very, very, very, VERY nice hotel.

"Okay, kids!" Peter said as he and Eric walked into Vanya and mine's room. "We need to head down to the lobby for rehersals! So! Chop-chop, children!"

"I ready," Vanya and Eric said, walking out the door with Peter.

"I'll meet you guys down there!" I yelled after them.

"We're in the front row!" Peter yelled back.

I really had to pee. And when I was done, I checked myself in the huge, full wall bathroom mirror. I looked good:

My hair was pulled back into a perfect pony tail on the top of my head. I'd been struggling to find a new hair color, so I decided on my normal light brown. But, I still had some pretty definite black and purple streaks in it… My outfit was simple today, just a pair of black skinny jeans and a red button-up shirt. It was unbuttoned with the sleeves pushed up. I had a purple tank-top under it, and a black tie. I was so cute with my 29 bracelets that traveled up my left arm… Just my lucky spike bracelet on my right wrist. My make-up was relatively normal, just some eyeliner, heavy mascara, pale foundation and black lips.

"Okay," I said to myself. "I'm ready to host KCA, 2009! Bring it on!"

I walked out of the hotel room, locked the door, and walked into the elevator. I hit the LOBBY button and waited as the doors closed. But, the elevator dinged only one floor down, and the doors opened again.

"Guys! I got the elevator!" The tall, dark haired boy called in front of me. Obviously he didn't see me, so when he turned around to get in, he jumped. "Oh! Sorry, I didn't see you." Kevin Jonas chuckled as he came in and stood next to me. I could tell he was looking at me as he held the door. "Hey, you're Lyllith Fon, right?" He sounded like he was in awe.

"Um, yeah. You're Kevin Jonas, right?" I asked him, turning to face him.

"Yeah. Oh, wow, I'm a huge fan!" Kevin reached out to shake my hand, and I did. My pale hand looked even whiter next to his.

"Me, too. Dude, I love your music!" I laughed as we shook hands, and just as we let go, his brothers got in the elevator, too.

Oh, wow…

"Thanks Kevin," Joe, the funny one, said as he ran a hand through his messy hair. "If pretty boy here hadn't of taken so long in the bathroom then we wouldn't be la—Are you Lyllith Fon?" He asked turning to face me.

"Yes," I managed to squeak out.

"No way! Dudes, we're in an elevator with Lyllith Fon!" Joe exclaimed, pulling me into an unexpected hug. Wow… He smells really good…

"Joe, don't scare her off!" Kevin laughed as Joe relished me. "Sorry. We're just really big fans."

"I—am—heck, me too!" I laughed with him, "You guys are, like, wow. I'm in an elevator with the Jo Bros…" As fate would have it, just as Nick was about to talk to me, my phone rang. It was my favorite Backstreet Boy's song, and I answered quickly. "Yeah?"

"_Hey. It's Jafar, did you guys get to the hotel yet?" _My brother asked me.

"Yes, but I can't talk right now, bye!" And I hung up. "Sorry," I said to the boys.

"That's fine, hey. Could I get a picture?" Kevin asked, holding up his phone.

"Psh, yeah! Bu only if I can take a few, too." I posed and smiled, hugging Kevin as Joe took the picture.

"What about me?" Nick asked, so I did one with him for his phone.

"Well, I can see where her allegiance lies." Joe said, sounding repulsed.

"Oh, come here." I pulled him into a hug, and Kevin took the picture using Joe's phone. "Now, my turn." I held out my phone and all three boys came around me. "Smile!" And then the elevator stopped and we all got out.

"It was so cool to meet you, Lyllith." Kevin said shaking my hand.

"You guys, please call my Lylli." I smiled, feeling like I was about to scream.

"Okay, Lylli. You're hosting the show right?" Nick asked me as we walked into the large auditorium.

"Yup," I smiled wider. "Are you guys performing?"

"Yes, we are."

"REALLY?!" Came my fan girl squeal, I blushed but they just waved it off.

"Yeah, we come on right before you, I think." Kevin replied. "Anyways, it was so cool to meet you. We'll see you later."

"Bye," I said. They all waved and muttered 'Dudes! She so digs me!' as they walked away and took their seats.

"Where have you been?" Vanya asked me as I sat down next to her.

"I was in the elevator with the Jonas Brothers." I did a little fan girl squeal and her mouth dropped.

"Really?" Vanya asked, just as some man came up on stage and shushed everyone.

"Attention! Now, we would like to thank everyone here for coming out here for this! How about a round of applause!" And everyone cheered. "Now! Please, welcome Peter Marsh!" And Peter walked on stage and I screamed for him.

"You rock, Pete! WOO!" Vanya yelled onto the stage.

"Now, people. It is my great pleasure to say that my band, F-O-N, will be hosting this year's Kids' Choice. So, without farther a due, please welcome Vanya, Eric, and Lyllith!" He screamed and, even though the room was full of other famous people, everyone in the large room screamed back as we walked up to the mics.

"Hey people, what's up?" I called to them, raising my fist in the air. Yells and cheers hurt my ears, but I screamed back, "That was pathetic! Let's try again; what's up, people?!" The screams this time really hurt, but I loved it.

"That's better. Now, as this year's host of the KCA I'm going to change one thing about the show." I began, smiling at all of the people in front of me. I recognized every single one of them; Taylor Lautner, from Twilight, was in the front row. The Pussy Cat Dolls were in the middle somewhere, right next to Miley Cyrus. Wow… "And that one thing is; I want more kids involved. So! The construction team and any volunteers will be helping us build a 'Mash-pit' in the center of the stage. And, all of us—" And moved my hands in a circular motion signaling everyone in the room, "—Will be sitting next to kids in the audience. It will be a random seating, so kids will just walk in, sit down, and then we'll all come in and give them a little shock.

"Plus, with Will Farrell doing this year's Slim Record, kids can go outside and see all the action out there!" Will stood up from his seat in the back and everyone clapped. "I want your autograph later, dude." I said to him. "Okay! On the topic of autographs, everyone wants one! So, we're having all our favorite voice actors and actresses come out to sign some pics before and after the show. And, when we're all seated, if the kid next to you wants an autograph, say yes. Be nice to the little children, okay?" Everyone laughed, "Good. We're all on the same page. Now, I need a list of volunteers to help set up the stage. Anyone?"

And that's when everyone stood up and clapped.

"That's what I'm talking about!" I screamed, "Let's do this!"

**~Lalalalala~**

Building the monstrous set was hard work, but it was still fun! Vanya's and my clothes were covered in paint and other crap. We were wear old clothes, yes, so we looked pretty funny. I was wearing one of Jafar's black shirts that I stole before we left, and a pair of lose, purple skinny jeans. Vanya had her green hair pulled into a very messy bun on the top of her head, and an orange tank-top with a black pair of basketball shorts. We were hanging from harnesses, painting the top of the set.

"If you fall and die, can I have your laptop?" She asked me, wiping sweat off of her face.

"Why would you want it?" I asked her, pulling my paint brush from my back pocket.

"So I can sell it on E-bay for a million bucks." Vanya laughed as she held the paint up for me.

I blew a lose hair out of my face, "Yeah, you can have it if I die. But, that money can go into my pimped-out coffin."

"You got it."

"Hey girls!" The design director, Fred something, said through our ear-pieces. "How's it going?"

"Peachy-keen, dude." I replied, laughing. "We're gonna need some more pain, though."

"Okay. I'm sending Dwayne up to help you." He said to me.

"Dwayne who?" Vanya wanted to know.

"Johnson." Was Frank's quick reply before he was gone.

"Oh, sweet!" Vanya did a little dance from where she hung.

"Hey girls," Dwayne Johnson was being pulled up by another harness, and he was smiling as he came up to us with a large can of paint. "What's up?"

"Us. And, if these things work correctly, we're gonna stay that way." Vanya replied, waving at him. "I'm a huge fan!" She squealed.

"Me, too. My kid, Simone, absolutely loves you guys. You're all she talks about now-a-days." He held his can of paint up for me to use.

"Give us your phone number and we'll call her!" I said, continuing to paint.

"You would do that?" He asked, pulling out his cell phone.

"Heck yeah, I love talkin' to fans." I looked over at him, "Call her up, I'm sure she'll love this."

"Thank you guys," Dwayne dialed a few numbers and held the phone up next to his ear. "Hey, baby. Yup, I'm at work and you'll never guess who's here with me." He laughed at whatever his daughter said, "For once your right, hold on." He handed me the phone.

"Hey, girl, what's up?" I spoke into the receiver.

"No way! No way, no, way!" A little girl's voice came through, "You're Lyllith Fon! EEE!"

"Yeah, but you can call me Lylli." I laughed, smiling as Vanya kept staring at 'The Rock' hanging next to her.

"Wow! My daddy gets to work with you!?" She squealed.

"Yeah," I said, and then whispered to Dwayne, "Is she coming to the show?" He nodded. "Hey, Simone?"

"Yes?" She replied, excited.

"Guess what?"

"What? What? What?" She squealed.

"When you come to the show, you're going to be sitting next to me." I said, pulling the phone away from my ear to let her scream. And she did…

"NO WAY?!" Simone screamed loudly.

"Yup, but hey, I got to go. Work to do! But, I will see you soon! Here's your dad." And I handed the phone back to Dwayne.

"See you soon, baby. Buh-bye." He turned to me, "Thank you so much. Let's see my 'ex' be the better parent now! Ha ha!"

"Any time!" I grunted, trying to reach a certain spot on the ceiling. "Damn, can't reach—pain in my arm—crud. Peter!" I yelled into my head set.

"Wha-cha need, my friend?"

"I need to be lifted a little big higher…"

"You got it!" And up I went, just enough to reach that stupid spot.

"Thanks!" And it continued like that for about an hour, and then they lowered all three of us to the ground. My legs ached…

"Thanks again, girls!" Dwayne yelled to us as he walked away.

"Anytime!" Vanya yelled after him. "Did you see his arms? Wow." She shook her head at me. "Wow."

"So, girls, girls! We're off to the back room! Vanya, your mother expects a call. And Lylli, Jafar is waiting for you!" Peter pushed us around and into said back room. Or, 'The Green Room', which turned out to be orange for the Nick logo. Inside, were Miley Cyrus and her dad, talking. And, the cast of iCarly. Oh, yeah, Jafar was there, too, smiling at me.

"Hey, Lylli, how was the flight?" He asked me. At the sound of my name, everyone's head turned to look at me.

"It was alright." I replied, hugging him.

"Well, I saw the singing video on YouTube so I think you had fun." Jafar laughed.

"Eric already got that online? Holy crap…" I laughed as the other people in the room began to whisper, "That boy is quick."

"So, I called Mom and dad, they say 'Hello.'" Jafar continued, "And Wynona gives you this." He hugged me tightly. "And that's just about it. I have a video for you to watch later that your friends all put together."

"Cool," I smiled at him.

"Um, excuse me." Someone tapped my shoulder, I turned around and there stood Miley Cyrus. "Hey, are you Lyllith Fon?"

"Yes, yes I am." I said to her, smiling. "Are you Miley Cyrus?"

"Yeah." She smiled back.

"Dude, I am a huge fan!" I went into fan-girl mode and jumped up and down a few times.

She started jumping too, "You are! Oh my God, I am a huge fan, too! You are my idol!"

We both squealed, and I said, "Really!?"

"Yes!" We both screamed and then she said, "Can I get an autograph!?"

"Only if I can have yours!" So, we signed each others' pictures and squealed a bit more. "Can I meet your dad?" I asked.

"Yeah, hey daddy!" Miley called her dad over. And, earning another fan-girl squeal from me, Billy Ray Cyrus walked over and shook my hand.

"Dang, it is so nice to meet you!" His hand was very big and tan, and I was smiling like an idiot.

"Yeah, dude, I absolutely love you! Gosh, my mother yells at me for playing your songs too loud!" I giggled and jumped up once.

"Well, you're the inspiration for some of Miley's songs." He hugged his daughter.

"Oh, I am!?" I looked over at her.

"Yes, Rock Star, that one was, like, all you!" She squealed quickly.

"Really?" I squealed with her.

"Hey, do you have any plans for lunch?" Miley asked me.

"Yes," I said.

"Oh, okay." She looked disappointed.

"Yeah, I'm going to lunch with Hannah Montana, so I'll have to book you in." I laughed.

She squealed again, "Sweet!"

"Um, excuse me for interrupting," Someone tapped my shoulder. "Are you Lyllith Fon?"

I turned around, and smiled widely when I say Zac Effron grinning at me. "Yeah, that's me."

"Wow, I am a huge fan!" He reached out to shake my hand.

I shook it, smiling like an idiot, "Wow, me too! I can't believe you're talking to me!" I held up one finger for him to wait, and then turned to Miley and took out a pen and piece of paper from my pocket. "Here's my cell number, call me with a time and place. We'll take my car." I handed it to her.

"Okay, see you later, Lylli." Miley and her dad waved as they left the 'green' room.

I turned back to Zac and smiled again, "So what brings you to the Green Room?"

"Well, I thought I saw my celebrity crush in here so I thought I'd say hello." He smiled a dreamy smile at me.

"Wow, really?" I giggled.

"Yeah, your music is just about the best stuff I've ever heard!" Zac flipped his hair from in front of his face, "Your hit single, _Disney Song, _was amazing!"

"You liked it? That is so cool!" I jumped up once and then tried to keep my cool, "Sorry, it's just so cool that you're talking to me!"

"Well, I overheard that you were going to lunch with Miley Cyrus." He shrugged, "Do you wanna get coffee later, like, around three-ish?"

"Yes!" I smiled very widely, hoping I wasn't about to scare him off. I pulled out another sticky note and wrote down my phone number, "Here, call me when you want to leave."

"You got it. See ya later." And then he walked away, and Jafar stepped back up to me.

"Well, I can tell someone is enjoying her stay here." He laughed, taking off his glasses and cleaning them.

"Hey, all I did was except a lunch invitation and a coffee outing." I said, flipping my hair around.

Jafar put his glasses back on and looked seriously at me, "Just be careful, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. I got it," I was distracted by the hot guy walking into the Green Room. "I gotta go, I'll see you later." I walked over to the snack table and 'accidently' bumped into Jesse McCartney.

"Whoa, I'm sorry, dude." He said to me, but his eyes widened slightly as he noticed who I was. Jesse smiled, "Hey, are you Lyllith Fon?"

I chuckled, "Yeah, I am. Are you Jesse McCartney?"

He reached out to shake my hand, "The one and only. So, wow, it's so cool to meet you!"

I shook his hand firmly, smiling with a flirty attitude, "Ditto! I am such a huge fan! I love your music! Hack, I am totally in love with you!"

"So, then it wouldn't be weird it I did this?" Jesse pulled me into a hug.

"Nope, no weirdness at all." I hugged him back, giggling.

He let go of me and smiled, "Are you doing anything later?"

"I'm busy until about five, you wanna have dinner?" I asked, biting my lower lip.

He kept his hand on my shoulder, "Sure."

I took out yet another sticky note and wrote down my number, "I have to go now, so here's my number. Call me later and I'll meet you somewhere."

"Cool, I'll see you later." Jesse kissed my hand, and left.

My cell phone rang, "This is Lylli." I answered.

"Hey, it's Miley. You ready to go?"

"Yup, just let me grab my purse and I'll meet you—?" I trailed off.

"Outside, parking section B. Were waiting in front of my car, okay?"

"Oh yeah, see ya soon, girl." And I hung up. "Oh yeah, this is the best day ever!"


End file.
